Departure
by A Cold Starry Night
Summary: Ok. This is the new story of Lucy Leaves!Yay! Its really different from the first Lucy Leaves. I made this one more original. i still suck at summaries. The title was by Skylar. Cougar Claw. And she proof read. sorry if there are any more mistakes. Enjoy! Lucy has to leave her friends, family, and love behind to find someone that she needs to find her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! ITS ME. YEP. THE PERSON THAT MESSED UP HER STORY AND IS GOING TO REWRITE IT ON THIS JOINED ACCOUNT WITH MY FRIEND SKYLAR. SOOOOOOO THIS IS THE SAME PLOT BUT DIFFERENT! YOU KNOW WHO REALLYLILY GONNA HAVE THE SAME NAME. SO NO HATE ON THE NAME PLOT AND I DONT KNOW. I HAD TO GET RID OF THE OLD ACCOUNT SO YA. THIS IS THE STORY. I OR SKYLAR DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ONEPIECE.**

LUCY POV

Lucy here. Fairy Tail mage. And partner of Natsu Dragneel. Team member of Team Natsu.I wish I was in the Thunder God Tribe. I mean Laxus, he can be mean, but he sticks up for others. Bixlow isn't that bad. He can be perverted but...it's all good. Fried is a book worm like me! We would get along great. Evergreen and I would talk 'bout fashion and other girl things. Well that's it.

Well...I gotta find someone...someone that's very important. Someone that no one but me and Momma and Daddy know. He will always have my back. No one knows where he is, too bad. I know. We are linked. Well what do you expect? We are twins. His name. Well... His name. My brother's name. Is...

"LUCE!" Natsu jumped on me from the back.

"God damnit Natsu! Don't jump on me!" I said as I hit his head.

"Lushe Sorry" Happy said going to Natsu.

"Woops didn't mean to hit you that hard. Your just a wh- Oh shit. I did it I'll be leaving early." I said as I went to Mira to talk. Levy and Lisanna were talking to her.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy said as she hugged me. I didn't return the hug. I just stood there.

"Lucy whats wrong?" Lisanna asked me. She looked worried.

"DON'T hug me again." I said with a dark voice. Levy backed away. "I'm so sorry Levy-chan!" I said as I stepped closer.

"Lu-chan? Are you OK?" Levy asked.

"Yes I'm Fine! Don't worry 'Bout me!" I said with a smile.

"Lucy wanna go on a job?" Gray asked me from behind. I looked at him with a bored face.

"No. Why would I?" I asked. Then it hit me what i had just said."I'm- Oh just forget about it!"I said as I stomped my way out of the guild.

Gray's POV

"What was that about?" I asked Levy, Mira, and Lisanna.

"Don't know. She's been acting strange." Levy said.

"I wanna know why! I'm going to her apartment!" I said as I raced to her place.

Back to Lucy Pov

Come on! I can't get a break! Why does it keep happening! I manged to get it almost out of me but NO it just has to come back! That stupid Devil Fruit! I just HAD to eat it! It just has to make me have angry problems! Ugh... Well I eat a devil fruit and it controls stars. as in REAL stars! Is can make the Sun eat the Earth! But I can make small stars in my hand, but I didnt want the power. It can when I was 4 years old.

FLASH BACK

Me and my brother were playing with each other on a boat my mom and dad had. He always wanted to cook. We went to the kitchen together all the time. I always made it hard on him to learn. I would ruin his recipes, put bad stuff in his soup, and other bad things. He did the same for me. He would make learning magic hard for me. Steal my keys, trip me, and other bad things. We still loved each other.

One day, when we went to the kitchen a storage room door was open. I was curious, so I went in. What I found was a devil fruit. Its name. Ce Ce Les Fruit.(totally made that up on the spot) I went in, ate the fruit, and went out. Like nothing happened.

The pirates came. Destroyed our ship. Only me and Daddy survived. That's how my mother died. And we never knew what happened to my twin.

Flash back ends

Until I met him. It was awesome. We decided to write to each other. Ever since we write to each other ever. He was in a pirate crew. I don't remember there name but he was a pirate. I was a mage. I have Never seen my brother and I think I should visit him soon. Maybe even become a pirate. I want to go so Bad! My guild is as fun and crazy as ever,but I don't belong there. I need to be with my brother. I wanna met his crew. His name is Sanji.

"Lucy what are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me. Ugh Gray.

"Hi Gray." I said with a bad attitude. I did it again! "I'm sorry Gray I have to go. I have very important matters!" I said as I began to run to my apartment. Gray looked stunned.

"Um ok? Bye." Gray said as he went the other way.

As I reached my apartment I saw Erza and Natsu in my apartment.

"Get out NOW." I said really demanding. Then I covered my mouth. "I did it again! How can I be so stupid! It's going to take you over Lucy! Ugh!" I said out loud as Erza and Natsu stared at me when Gray entered.

"Great another one of the scums! I really need to shut up." I said as I went to my drawer and got out some duck-tape,put it over my mouth, and moved my finger for the door and window.

"Um Luce... are you all right? You don't seem yourself." Natsu said as he got close to stepped up to.

"Lucy you do not speak to me in such a wa-"That when they saw i was crying.

"Lucy you are Not ok!" Gray yelled as he hugged me and I pushed him back and glared the worse and most hated glare ever. Gray back away as I got a star in my hand. I ripped off the duck tape.

"That felt good. DON'T hug me."The star got a little bigger while my team stood there shocked. I looked around. I did it again. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said as I sobbed.

"Luce that was awesome! Do it again!" Natsu said with gleams in his eyes.

"No. I can't. I can't and I won't. I'll just do THAT. Yep. That's what I'm gonna do.

 _ **Proof read by Cougar Claw. Sorry if there are still any mistakes. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HI. BACK ALL CAN SEE I MADE THIS STORY/FANFIC REALLY DIFFERENT. IT PRETTY MUCH THE SAME PLOT THOUGH. LUCY GOES AND JOINS THERE CREW YADY YADY YADY. BUT I HAVE A TRICK UP MY SLEEVE. BAHAHAHA! ~AL**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Lucy's POV

Why are they still here? They need to leave.

"Could you _please_ leave my apartment. I'm tired." I said as i was gritting my teeth.

"Sorry Luce, We aint going anywhere till you tell us whats wrong." Natsu said with shit eating grin.(His famous grin as everyone calls it) I sighed.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" I had a small star in my hand.(again) Natsu and Gray looked fearful,while Erza was watching me with interest. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I said as the small yellow star turned into a small red star. Erza,Gray ,and Natsu looked like they just saw a ghost. 'I'm too tired for this' "I said GET OUT" i repeated and kicked them out of my house."That was easy. Now too pack." I started to get my red,yellow,and blue bag and started a hour or two i was done, and i got my outfit ready for tomorrow,wrote a letter to my mom and brother,and found my new key. "Open gate of the cat! Kyo!" (This is not a cross over with Friuts Basket may I remind you, I just couldn't think of anything,and he looks like kyo from fruits baskets,if you dont know what he looks like look him up.) He showed up with gold dust all around him.

"At your service, Master." He said as he bowed.

"Please don't call me master, call me Lucy or what ever you want." I said while he nodded.

"Ok I shall call you, Lulu. Hows that? Its not like i care anyway. Im still gonna call you Lulu." He said as he looked away. Aw he's cute.

"Ok you can call me that. I like it." I said with the brightest smile possible. Kyo blushed so much. "What days are you free? We still gotta make this contract."

"I'm free when ever." He said with a lite pink blush. "I can telaport you where ever you want and I'm a fighting spirt." He bowed and disappeared in a puff of gold smoke.

"Okay. Well im tired. Might as well sleep." I said as i looked at my clock. '10:34' I got in my bed and sleep the whole night.

Time skip Morning

"That was the worst sleep ever." I groaned and held my head. 'Damnit its the devil fruit' I groaned again. I lazily got out of bed, toke a shower, and got dressed. I was wairing a black tank top with a pink skirt and my brown combat boots.

I started walking to the guild. The men who allways said 'You'll fall one day' looked at me weird,so i glared at them. When i got to the doors of the guild i kicked them open which made them almost fall on the ground. I growled when a table almost hit me. I turned to look at Gray and Natsu 'cause they were fighting. I went to them and hit them hard on their heads. Which made them coware in fear of what happened last night.

"Ugh, Where's gramps? I need to speak to him." I said as I turned to Mira ,who was at the bar, and Laxus was coming down the stairs. "Oh Laxus I have a question for you too. But you come after Master. So Mira where is he?" I said looking to Laxus to Mira. They looked at each other.

"So Lucy want anything?" Mira said to me.

"Something with lighting and sun rays." I said tapping my fingers on the counter. Which I just got on a stool after hitting those idiots. "Oh and to know where the Master is. I need to tell him something thats quiet important." She nodded and went to kitchen. Laxus sat beside me.

"Gramps is in his office. Just tell me what you want now." Laxus said jumping over the counter to get a beer.

"Nah i'll tell you later." I said getting up and heading to Master's office. I didnt even knock I just went in as he was doing paper work and slammed the door shut.

"So child what do you need?" He said looking up from his paper work. then i said the words no one was expecting.

"Master, I would like to leave the guild." I said with a sad look in my eyes. he was on the shred of tears.

"What? W-Why my child?" He said a tear slipped out of his eye. I looked at him when a tear came down my face.

"I just need to travel and find someone that is really dear to me. And if you don't mind, I'm not that strong and i really need to train so i wanted to bring Laxus with me. If he is okay with it. He also want have to leave." I said as i put my hand infront of him so that he could take away my was full blown crying now. He took one of his hands placed it over mine and a small pink light happened and it was gone.

"You can take Laxus with you if he agrees and you visit ever year or two. Just remeber your family here at Fairy Tail."He said as he hugged me.

"Don't worry I will." Then I pulled out a purple glove that was in my pocket and put it on my hand. then i left his office. I was walking down to Laxus to see my drink was waiting for me. I sat in my seat with Laxus beside me. I was drinking my drink.

"So Blondie what did you need to ask me?" Laxus asked me with a smirk.

"Well since I just quit the guild I was wondering ,since im not very strong, If you would like to come with me on my travels. But you can't tell anyone."I whispered so low that only Laxus could hear. He gulped.

"Really? I thought you were strong enough." He said as he drunk some beer.

"Well I need to train some new 'magic' that i have and i was wondering if you would like to help me. I get stronger and travel and you get stronger and travel. It seems like a good deal to me. You don't have to come. You also don't have to quit the guild." I said. He was staring at nothing.

"Sure. As long as you don't ditch me i'm good." He looked at me with a smirk. "So whats this new magic called?"

"We'll discuss that on the train. Right now I gotta go home so i can do something. If you wanna come you can." I said as i finished my drink and started walking to the door.

"I've never seen your place. Might as well."Laxus said as he followed me. In the back round I heard Mira faint.


End file.
